6. Fräulein - The Image of a Girl
Fräulein - The Image of a Girl is the sixth episode of the Weiss Kreuz anime. Overview A girl named Sakura has her kidney stolen. Kuranken House and the organ harvester Yakoo are located by Weiss to stop their criminal activities. Characters Focused On * Sakura Tomoe * Aya Entire Cast in Order of Appearance * Aya * Omi Mid Episode Scene * Aya Summary A girl lies alone atop a float in a pool filled with ice. She receives a call from a phone near her saying it's good she's awake, but not to sit up as they have taken one of her kidneys. Apparently dazed she doesn’t react to this news or when told to use this phone to call an ambulance to have her back sewn up. She then realises her scenario when she examines her back and finding blood she screams loudly. Aya walks alone through a busy city street and noticing an apparently familiar girl, without warning he darts across the road to try and find her. He is unsuccessful but continues his visit to his sister who remains in a coma in hospital. Manx visits the flower store after closing hours, with Yohji recognising her by her legs and she has a new mission for them. In the briefing room Persia shares the details that healthy young people, primarily females are having their organs harvested by an international black market operator Kuranken House. Aya recognizes the girl from a photo as one he saw before, and Manx plays back her voice turning to other people when they police couldn’t help. Manx asks if she can count on all of them and they all nod in unison, though they don’t know where to find the criminals as they work out a mobile operating unit. Shigemi is in said operating unit, and answers the phone from Takatori. He is present with Schreient and requests a heart, from the same person as they got the liver from. Specifically he doesn’t want a heart from a male, but from a “beautiful girl.” Omi has managed to create an overview of what the truck could look like and whilst Aya monitors Sakura's house, Ken and Yohji drive around the city searching for the vehicle. In the day, Sakura is hounded by the press, and Aya arrives to whisk her away in his car where he can see that she does indeed bear a striking resemblance to his sister. Aya puts her mind at rest after everything she has experienced, and feeling better she challenges him to a race by the riverbank. Quickly overcome with weariness, Sakura then trips over and realizes her diminished stamina. Yohji and Ken are watching Aya wondering what he is doing since they’re on a mission. Back at base Omi feels their truck approach can only get them so far. The three of them discover that some victims have been adducted again to have their other kidney removed. After some light hearted teasing with Yohji suspecting other reasons for Aya being around Sakura, Yohji is left in charge of the shop as it was his suggestion to have it open. Aya is approached by a disguised person revealed to be Sakura who hides behind them as reporters appear from nowhere. Sakura reveals her anguish at her current state but Aya’s forceful attempts to compose her cause her to say he’s right but also run off to the confusion of everyone. In reality there is in fact a fleet of organ harvesting trucks, and Sakura has been located in Shinjuku, East Chuo road. Yakoo admires the beautiful shapes and colours of Sakura's body on an abdominal x-ray image, noting especially the heart. Though she runs for quite some distance, Aya is not far behind. When enjoying some ice cream together cars appear and multiple thugs kidnap Sakura after punching Aya. He falls to the ground but this was a practical and best manoeuvre in the circumstances and with what he wanted to track. Sakura is kidnapped but thanks to the tracker Omi gave him, Aya placed that on Sakura's back and can now track Sakura to the ever hidden surgery van. Yakoo prepares to see her beautiful heart, the second he puts the scalper near her the lights are cut and two aids are taken out. Aya responds to him that he is a hunter of evil men before dispatching the now armed guards around him. Yokoo pushes the stretcher into Aya then makes it to the drivers seat where he reverses then disconnects the carriage with Aya and an unconscious Sakura in it. Though it falls Aya manages to throw and connect the tracker to his escaping vehicle. Ken and Yohji join him where the vehicle went to and they find he intends to flee the country. The four await him on a privately chartered plane where his organ trafficking career meets it's end. Sakura visits the store and states after her operation she is going to resume track again. She may not break any records but she still resolves to do her best. Episode 6 Images Episode 6 - 001.png Episode 6 - 002.png Episode 6 - 003.png Episode 6 - 004.png Episode 6 - 005.png Episode 6 - 006.png Episode 6 - 007.png Episode 6 - 008.png Episode 6 - 009.png Episode 6 - 010.png Episode 6 - 011.png Episode 6 - 012.png Episode 6 - 013.png Episode 6 - 014.png Episode 6 - 015.png Episode 6 - 016.png Episode 6 - 017.png Episode 6 - 018.png Episode 6 - 019.png Episode 6 - 020.png Episode 6 - 021.png Episode 6 - 022.png Episode 6 - 023.png Episode 6 - 024.png Episode 6 - 025.png Episode 6 - 026.png Episode 6 - 027.png Episode 6 - 028.png Episode 6 - 029.png Episode 6 - 030.png Episode 6 - 031.png Episode 6 - 032.png Episode 6 - 033.png Episode 6 - 034.png Episode 6 - 035.png Episode 6 - 036.png Episode 6 - 037.png Episode 6 - 038.png Episode 6 - 039.png Episode 6 - 040.png Episode 6 - 041.png Episode 6 - 042.png Episode 6 - 043.png Episode 6 - 044.png Episode 6 - 045.png Episode 6 - 046.png Episode 6 - 047.png Episode 6 - 048.png Episode 6 - 049.png Episode 6 - 050.png Episode 6 - 051.png Episode 6 - 052.png Episode 6 - 053.png Episode 6 - 054.png Episode 6 - 055.png Episode 6 - 056.png Episode 6 - 057.png Episode 6 - 058.png Episode 6 - 059.png Episode 6 - 060.png Episode 6 - 061.png Episode 6 - 062.png Episode 6 - 063.png Episode 6 - 064.png Episode 6 - 065.png Episode 6 - 066.png Episode 6 - 067.png Episode 6 - 068.png Episode 6 - 069.png Episode 6 - 070.png Episode 6 - 071.png Episode 6 - 072.png Episode 6 - 073.png Episode 6 - 074.png Episode 6 - 075.png Episode 6 - 076.png Episode 6 - 077.png Episode 6 - 078.png Episode 6 - 079.png Episode 6 - 080.png Episode 6 - 081.png Episode 6 - 082.png Episode 6 - 083.png Episode 6 - 084.png Episode 6 - 085.png Episode 6 - 086.png Episode 6 - 087.png Episode 6 - 088.png Episode 6 - 089.png Episode 6 - 090.png Episode 6 - 091.png Episode 6 - 092.png Episode 6 - 093.png Episode 6 - 094.png Episode 6 - 095.png Episode 6 - 096.png Episode 6 - 097.png Episode 6 - 098.png Episode 6 - 099.png Episode 6 - 100.png Episode 6 - 101.png Episode 6 - 102.png Episode 6 - 103.png Episode 6 - 104.png Episode 6 - 105.png Episode 6 - 106.png Episode 6 - 107.png Episode 6 - 108.png Episode 6 - 109.png Episode 6 - 110.png Episode 6 - 111.png Episode 6 - 112.png Episode 6 - 113.png Episode 6 - 114.png Episode 6 - 115.png Episode 6 - 116.png Episode 6 - 117.png Episode 6 - 118.png Episode 6 - 119.png Episode 6 - 120.png Episode 6 - 121.png Episode 6 - 122.png Episode 6 - 123.png Episode 6 - 124.png Episode 6 - 125.png Episode 6 - 126.png Episode 6 - 127.png Episode 6 - 128.png Episode 6 - 129.png Episode 6 - 130.png Episode 6 - 131.png Episode 6 - 132.png Episode 6 - 133.png Episode 6 - 134.png Episode 6 - 135.png Episode 6 - 136.png Episode 6 - 137.png Episode 6 - 138.png Episode 6 - 139.png Episode 6 - 140.png Episode Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Kritiker Category:Media